


Cabin in the Woods

by wonderclam



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderclam/pseuds/wonderclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai gets an invitation to spend the weekend with his friends at Baekhyun's family's cabin, along with a request to pick up Baekhyun's newest friend, Kyungsoo, along the way.  When they get there they find out that Baekhyun and the rest of the group have had some car trouble and won't arrive until the next morning.  Instead of sitting around awkwardly until their mutual friend shows up, the two new acquaintances spend the night getting to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods

When Kai looked at his phone Friday morning during a slow period at work he wasn’t surprised to see an invitation from Baekhyun asking him to spend the weekend at his family’s cabin.  It had become somewhat of a tradition for their group of friends to meet up there every few months to hang out and catch up.  It started when they left high school and all went to different colleges across the country, and Kai didn’t see them breaking the tradition any time soon.

What did surprise him, however, was the request to stop off on his way and pick up someone named Kyungsoo.  Baekhyun had mentioned the name several times in the past few months, but Kai hadn’t realized they had become good enough friends for Baekhyun to start including him in weekend cabin trips. 

Kyungsoo was the first “outsider” to ever be invited to one of their get-togethers, and Kai didn’t know how he felt about that.  He spent the whole drive to Kyungsoo’s place that evening after work debating whether he should snub him on principle, or try to make him feel welcome just for Baekhyun’s sake.  Kyungsoo must have been a decent guy if Baekhyun wanted everyone else to meet him, but still – outsider.  Kai still hadn’t made up his mind by the time he pulled up to the curb outside Kyungsoo’s house, so he decided to let his first impression of him be the deciding factor.  He gave two short beeps of the car horn and then sat back to wait.

The longer Kai sat there the more he leaned toward going with the less-than-friendly attitude, Baekhyun’s feelings be damned.  Who did this Kyungsoo guy think he was?  Here Kai was, being a good person, agreeing to give him a ride (why couldn’t he drive himself, anyway?), and he thinks it’s ok to keep him waiting for – Kai checks the time on his phone – four minutes, like he was his own personal chauffeur or something?  When this guy finally decided to stop taking his sweet ass time and grace Kai with his presence, Kai was going to give him a piece of his min-

Oh.

Just as Kai was about to lay on the horn, the front door opened and out walked one of the most attractive people he had ever seen.

…OK, so maybe he could cut the guy some slack. 

Did it mean he was shallow if he completely changed his mind about the situation based solely on Kyungsoo’s appearance?

Whatever, he really couldn’t care less.

Wait, maybe Kyungsoo was one of those people that only looked good from far away.  Kai was being too generous letting him off the hook without getting a closer look-

No, no he was just getting more attractive the closer he got.

Kai just managed to stop himself from practically salivating and school his features into a look of cool confidence rather that drooling schoolboy before Kyungsoo opened the door.

“Sorry!  I’m so sorry for keeping you waiting!  You’re Kai, right?” the dark haired boy said in a rush as he dumped his bag into the back seat and sat down in the front.

“No worries, cutie.”  Kai thought it was extra cute when Kyungsoo paused briefly at the endearment while buckling his seatbelt.  And it was downright adorable when his face started turning pink.  “So, Baekhyun told me his friend needed a ride, but he didn’t bother to mention how gorgeous you were,” he said as he pulled back onto the road and took off.

“Uh, yeah.  Um, my dad is out of town on business, so my mom needed to borrow my car for a few days,” Kyungsoo explained, pointedly ignoring the rest of what Kai said.

“Aww, what a good son you are,” Kai cooed.  He looked over at Kyungsoo and added, “You’re such a sweet person,” noting with glee how his face grew redder.

“Um, thanks?  I guess?” Kyungsoo mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding Kai’s gaze.

“You’re very welcome,” Kai replied, an amused grin spreading across his face as he focused back on the road.  Making cute Kyungsoo squirm for the next few hours was going to be too much fun.

\---

By the time they made it to their destination, Kyungsoo’s face was bright enough to light up the quickly darkening night around them.  If he had to spend another minute listening to Kai he was sure he was going to actually start glowing.  As soon as the car was stopped he grabbed his bag and jumped out, hoping the cool air would bring him some relief.

“Wow,” Kai said in wonderment as he followed Kyungsoo up the stairs to the front porch.

Kyungsoo stopped and looked around them, trying to see what had caught Kai’s attention.  “What is it?” he asked when he couldn’t find anything remotely awe-inspiring.

“Your butt is just as cute as your face,” Kai elaborated as he passed Kyungsoo on his way to the door.  He rapped his knuckles sharply against the wood while simultaneously trying to peer through the decorative panes of frosted glass.  There were no signs of life inside, so he picked up the spare key from its hiding place under the doormat and unlocked the door.

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open at Kai’s blunt statement.  Even after hearing similar things every few minutes for roughly three hours, he still wasn’t used to it.  “Why do you keep saying things like that?” he whined as he covered his warm cheeks with his hands.  At this rate he was sure he was going to burst into flames before the end of the night.

“Because your face turns such a pretty shade of pink when I do,” Kai said cheekily, pushing the door open and stepping to the side to let Kyungsoo in.  “And because it’s true.”

Kyungsoo let out a high pitched whine of embarrassment and headed for the door.  Just before he could cross the threshold, Kai gently grabbed his elbow and leaned in close to his ear.

“I can think of a different way to make you flush if you prefer something that involves less talking,” he whispered suggestively.  Kyungsoo made a strangled squeaky noise and fanned himself in and attempt to return to a normal color.  Kai laughed and let him go inside.

Kyungsoo stopped just inside the room, not knowing where to go in the dark.  Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for Kai to find the light switch.  He blinked at the sudden brightness and took in his surroundings.  “Wow, this place is great,” he said, impressed.

“Yeah, Baekhyun’s family is pretty much loaded, so the usually have the coolest stuff.  Speaking of Baekhyun,” Kai said, looking around as if just realizing he and Kyungsoo were the only ones there, “where the hell is he?  They should have been here like half an hour ago.”  He pulled his phone to check for any messages, but didn’t find any.  Which wasn’t surprising considering he had no signal, and probably hadn’t for a while.

“You don’t think anything happened to them, do you?” Kyungsoo asked him worriedly.

Kai shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.  “Probably just traffic,” he reasoned.  “But that’s ok.  It just gives me more uninterrupted time to stare at your pretty face,” he added, waggling his eyebrows. 

Appreciating the fact that he could now do so, Kyungsoo escaped from Kai and headed for the stairs, intent on picking out a bedroom and maybe hiding there until he no longer resembled a tomato.  Kai chuckled at his cuteness for the thousandth time and went to grab the rest of his supplies from the car.

A little while later, after Kyungsoo had reemerged and Kai was busy emptying the contents of his cooler into the appropriate places in the kitchen, they heard a phone ring.  Kai was confused for a moment until he remembered the rarely used emergency landline in the office (why there was on office in a _vacation home_ , Kai had never understood).  He jogged past Kyungsoo, who was admiring the ornate fireplace in the living room, and disappeared down the hall.

Kyungsoo did his best to hear Kai’s side of the conversation, curious as to what was going on, but couldn’t make anything out.  Instead of being an actual creeper and going to listen outside the room Kai had entered, Kyungsoo made himself comfortable on one of the oversized couches in the room until he came back.

“So, that was Baekhyun,” Kai said when he returned.  He took a seat next to Kyungsoo, maybe a little closer than he should have, and continued.  “They somehow managed to get a flat tire, and since he didn’t have a spare and it’s basically the middle of the night, no one can fix it until the shop it was towed to opens in the morning.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Kyungsoo said while Kai nodded in agreement, relieved that at least it wasn’t a major problem.  But that meant…

“So, the two of us are alone for the rest of the night.  Whatever shall we do to pass the time?” Kai asked teasingly, “accidentally” dropping his hand onto Kyungsoo’s upper thigh as he leaned in closer.

“Oh, um, well, we could… cards?  Or… something-“

“Silly Soo,” Kai said, cutting him off by cupping his chin and firmly pressing their lips together.

“Hmm, ok, this works, too,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Kai’s mouth while tangling his fingers in his hair to pull him even closer.

Kai was stunned at how accepting Kyungsoo seemed to be of the situation.  This was still the same person who ran away when he called him pretty, right?  That was not at all the reaction Kai had been prepared for, but it was far from bad.

Kai was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that Kyungsoo was running his tongue along the backs of his teeth.  He let the other explore a few moments longer before retaking control.  Kyungsoo squeaked in surprised when Kai pushed him down to lay on his back, and pulled Kai down along with him, not wanting to lose any contact between them.

“Mm, you feel so good on top of me,” Kyungsoo moaned, arching up against Kai’s toned chest as Kai kissed his way down his jaw toward his ear.

“Well, look who’s not so innocent now,” Kai chuckled into his ear before nipping at it lightly.

“Never - _hnn_ \- never said I was.  You j-just assumed,” Kyungsoo whimpered softly when Kai started to grind their slowly growing arousals together.  He wasted no time getting his hands under Kai’s shirt and bunching the soft material up under his arms.  Getting the message, Kai sat up enough for Kyungsoo to finish pulling it off, then returned the favor.

“You really are very pretty, Kyungsoo,” Kai said, groping at his pale skin and admiring the way it turned the same rosy color as his cheeks wherever his touch was a bit too firm.  Kyungsoo just moaned in response and yanked Kai back down for another heated kiss.  Kai happily went along with it, plunging his tongue back inside Kyungsoo’s mouth as his fingers dipped under the waistband of his jeans.

“Wait, can we- bedroom?  Please?” Kyungsoo managed to request between breaths, even as he popped open the button on Kai’s pants.  Kai quickly agreed and pulled them both off the couch as they continued to strip each other along the way.  By the time they made it to the room at the top of the stairs they were both bare, a trail of clothes left behind.

Once inside the room, Kai walked Kyungsoo backwards to the bed, not disconnecting their lips until the backs of Kyungsoo’s knees hit the edge of the mattress.  Kyungsoo let himself fall back, maneuvering himself to the middle of the bed while Kai crawled over the top of him, caging him in with elbows resting next to his head and knees on either side of his hips.

Kyungsoo ran his hands up Kai’s sides, over his shoulders and along his forearms, stopping every once in a while to appreciate the smooth skin under his fingers.  Kai paid no mind to the fact that Kyungsoo’s left hand abandoned contact with his elbow while the other while the other continued on past his wrist to lace their fingers together.  He was so caught up in Kyungsoo’s tongue and lips on his that he didn’t notice Kyungsoo’s hand returning, either.  Or the item it brought with it.

While keeping Kai distracted by allowing him to tongue-fuck his mouth (really, he was good at it, it wasn’t like Kyungsoo was complaining), Kyungsoo carefully pulled Kai’s arms closer together behind his head.  He discreetly wound one end of the object behind of the slats in the headboard (too convenient to have been a purely aesthetic choice if you asked him) and quickly clasped both sides in place around Kai’s wrists.  He couldn’t hold back a giggle when he felt Kai freeze and then lean away from him to stare in disbelief.

“What the- are you actually serious right now?” he asked, trying and failing to move his arms.  Kyungsoo really had cuffed him to the bed.

“As a heart attack,” Kyungsoo confirmed.  He smirked smugly up at Kai as the taller wiggled on top of him in his attempt to free himself.  “So here’s what’s going to happen,” Kyungsoo continued, absentmindedly stroking Kai’s straining biceps as he continued to struggle in vain.  “You’re going to stop pretending like you have any chance of being in control here, and then you’re gonna ride me until your legs go numb.”

Kai once again stopped moving in favor of staring disbelievingly down at Kyungsoo.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know how you managed to get the wrong impression here, but I don’t bottom,” he sputtered indignantly.

“Well you do this time.” 

Kai jerked his head back as far as he could while being locked in place and glared at him.  “Not a chance,” he snapped.

“Aww, so cute, like an angry kitten,” Kyungsoo cooed patronizingly at him while gently brushing his hair away from his forehead.

“Who the hell are you, and what happened to cute blushy Kyungsoo who couldn’t handle a mild innuendo?  Bring him back, I like him better,” Kai said.

“Not a chance,” Kyungsoo repeated Kai’s own words back at him, mirth sparkling in his eyes at seeing his over-confidence falter for a second before he went back to glaring.  “Come on, princess, you can’t tell me you hate the idea.  You haven’t gone even a little bit soft,” Kyungsoo teased. 

Kai gasped when Kyungsoo reached down between them and wrapped his fingers around Kai’s still impressively aroused member.  He gave it a few light tugs and watched Kai’s face soften just a bit, but he still didn’t relent.  With a dramatic sigh, Kyungsoo let go and started to move out from under the taller boy.

“What- where are you going?” Kai asked, confused.

“Well, if you don’t want to I’m not going to make you,” Kyungsoo said.  “Although, you might get a little uncomfortable sitting here with this,” Kyungsoo brought the tip of a finger to the head of Kai’s penis and pulled it away from his body, then let to and watched it spring back and smack hi in the belly, laughing at the hiss it earned him, “while you wait for me to get back with the key.”

“What do you mean wait for you to get back?” Kai demanded holding Kyungsoo in place with his knees so he couldn’t get away.

“I mean, I thought the key was in my bag, but when I was unpacking it earlier I couldn’t find it so it’s probably in the car.  And I’m not going outside in my current state, so I’d have to take care of that first, and who knows how long that could take.”

“Why can’t you go outside?  There’s literally no one around for miles.”

“Not willing to risk it.”

Kai huffed in annoyance.  “Then can’t you just, I don’t know, help me out instead of leaving me here to suffer?” he asked.

Kyungsoo pretended to consider it for a bit before simply saying, “No.”

“Come on, please don’t leave me here like this, that’s not fair,” Kai pleaded.

“Having to get you off, then take care of myself?  That doesn’t sound fair to me.  How come I have to do all the work?” Kyungsoo complained, acting put out.  “Or we could still try my way.  Everyone wins that way,” he suggested with a sudden smile.

Kai closed his eyes and sighed in defeat.  He obviously wasn’t going to win this argument.  Ok, so, maybe he wasn’t used to his sexual encounters ending up like this, but other people did it all the time.  So it couldn’t be too bad, right?  “Fine, I’ll do it,” he finally grunted.  “I just… I’ve never…”

“Aww, it’s ok, let daddy Soo take care of you.”

“Oh my god, stop that,” Kai grumbled, but let himself be pulled down into another kiss all the same.

And it wasn’t bad.  Kyungsoo was good with his hands.  Great with them, actually.  He made sure Kai was ok and didn’t experience any more discomfort than was necessary.  Kai was even starting to enjoy it, much to his surprise.  He was just getting used to the way he had to move himself up and down to make it feel the best when gentle, caring Kyungsoo disappeared and evil Kyungsoo returned.

“Call me daddy,” Kyungsoo commanded with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“What?  No,” Kai refused, absolutely ignoring the way he faltered in his movements as his stomach clenched.  Kyungsoo seemed to notice, though.

“Come on, princess, do what daddy says,” he tried again.

“No fucking way,” Kai hissed between panting breaths as he moved faster.

_Smack._

“Ah, fuck!”  Kai’s body stuttered again as Kyungsoo’s open palm made contact with his ass cheek.

“Call me daddy,” he said once more.

“No,” Kai pretested yet again, though much less convincingly.

_Smack_.

“Ahh!  _No no no_ ,” Kai whined even as he rolled his hips faster and clenched harder. 

Kyungsoo lifted his hand one more time-

“Daddy! Daddy,” Kai cried out suddenly, bouncing down on Kyungsoo’s lap hard as he did so.  Kyungsoo smirked in triumph.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Kyungsoo panted, breathing turning ragged the faster Kai slid up and down his cock.

“Fuck off,” Kai whimpered, and Kyungsoo slapped him one more time just to hear him whine.

“You know you love it,” Kyungsoo said, closing his eyes and grabbing Kai’s hips tight enough to bruise to guide him up and down while he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up.

Kai yelped in surprise when Kyungsoo’s thrusts hit just the right spot inside him.  “Oh god, like that, just like that, fuck, please!” he sobbed, burying his face in Kyungsoo’s neck as he let him take over.

“Come on, baby, just a little more, almost there,” Kyungsoo said, feeling the tension in his body ready to snap.  When Kai tightened around him, he was gone.  He thrust up hard one last time and threw his head back, letting out a low groan.  Feeling the hot, wet burst inside him was enough to bring Kai to his own end.

“ _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!_ ” he gasped, grinding down hard on Kyungsoo’s cock as his thighs shook and hips twitched with every wave of pleasure crashing over his body.  When it was over he collapsed, landing in the sticky white mess he made on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

“So, what the hell was that?” Kai asked an indeterminate amount of time later when he was able to form words again.

“It’s generally referred to as sex,” was Kyungsoo’s snarky reply.

“No shit,” Kai deadpanned.  “I meant the 180 attitude change.”

Kyungsoo shrugged.  “Nothing changed.  You’re the one who assumed I was a harmless little kitten just because compliments make me blush,” he said.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kai concluded.  “So, any chance you wanna go find that key and let me out of here?” he added a minute later, rattling the small chain linking the cuffs together.

Instead of standing up, Kyungsoo once again reached up and grabbed Kai’s wrist.  With a metallic click the safety switch released and his hands were free.  Kai’s head jerked up from where it was resting on Kyungsoo’s chest when he realized what had just happened.

“You little shit!” he yelled, but got nothing in return but amused giggling.

.

.

.

.

.

_Why is there a shirt on the back of the couch_? Baekhyun wondered to himself when he entered the cabin early the next morning.

_And a sock behind it._

_Pants on the… stairs…_

_Oh no.  Oh god._   He took off toward the stairs at a full sprint.

_Oh no no no_

_Please no._

_Not-_

“My bed!” he wailed in agony.


End file.
